Yanjee reen mea
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: “Ayatane, I’ve made a song about my life!” “Oh? Really?” “Would you listen to it?” “Sure.” “It’s about how people of Auldrant cling to me dearly…” AyaLore.


**Title: Yanje reen mea**

**Ratings: T**

**Genre: General/Fantasy**

**Fandom: Ar Tonelico crossover Tales of the Abyss**

**Pairings: if you squint really hard, you'll find AyaLore, meaning Ayatane x Lorelai (Yes, crack!)**

**Summary: **"Ayatane, I've made a song about my life!" "Oh? Really?" "Would you listen to it?" "Sure." "It's about how people of Auldrant cling to me dearly…" AyaLore.

**Disclaimer: Tales of the Abyss was created by Namco, Ar Tonelico belongs to NIS (I think…I forgot the developer's name), and the Hymn 'Healer of Souls-Summer' belongs to Vermillion Sky / Twilight Sky from A Reyvateil's Melody.**

* * *

It was a normal day in Sol Ciel. Men worked, women cleaned their houses, knights accomplished their assignment, and Reyvateils healed them. It was mostly a normal day, and everyone was enjoying their day.

Well, not everyone, actually.

Up high on the Rinkernator, a place located on top of Eoria's Tower, sat a young man by the name of Ayatane Michitaka. He sat in the middle of it, unflinching. His eyes closed, as if fast asleep. But he was actually waiting for a certain someone to come, because that person had promised to visit him today.

He didn't have to wait for long. An orange light suddenly lit nearby, and slowly grew bigger. The young Virus opened his eyes as he watched the light, which had started to fade away and showing a faint image of human. Once the light completely dispersed, Ayatane was no longer alone on the Rinkernator.

A young orange haired male, clad in white robes had appeared out of nowhere and grinned smugly at the other guy.

"Did I make you wait for me?" he asked as he approached the sitting guy.

Ayatane smiled, but his words were those of mean sarcasms. "Did you ever manage to come before me, Lorelai?"

The other male, Lorelai, just chuckled nervously before deciding to sit next to him. "Sorry," he apologized. "It was hard to convince Yulia and Rem that I'll only go for short time."

"Then you should stop. It was a bad thing to leave the world that you administrated."

"But you'll get lonely if I didn't visit you now and then."

For once, Ayatane's smile disappeared from his face and replaced with an annoyed frown. The other guy just chuckled, because he thought it was fun to annoy the silver haired knight and made him pout lightly like that.

"That's enough of that. Do you need more practice on Hymmnos?" he asked, intentionally changing the topic.

"Ah, I almost forgot! Ayatane, I've made a song about my life!" Lorelai chimed.

"Oh? Really? Let me take a look."

The other guy pulled out a small paper and gave it to Ayatane. On it was a simple song, written in Hymmnos. It was really simple—just several lines and from the lyrics, he knew that it wasn't intended for battle-usage. It was simply a song about his life.

Lorelai grinned and inquired him, "Would you listen to it?"

"Sure," Ayatane smiled softly, returned to paper to his friend.

Lorelai then rose to his feet, holding the paper in front of him as he prepared to sing it. Ayatane remained in sitting, but changed his position a bit so he would be a little comfortable while hearing the other male singing his first song in Hymmnos.

"It's about how people of Auldrant cling to me dearly…" he whispered, before starting to speak in Hymmnos, singing.

**_Walaka ween lir oz lirle..  
Fandel walasye cexm mea en fowrlle..  
100 lonfa oz xevxl linen zash en nyasri..  
En reen mea, firle cyuie.._**

Ayatane closed his eyes. He was feeling a bit nostalgic somehow. It amused him how Lorelai could made him felt this way…

**_Was au ga na knawa whai omness ryusse zash.  
Was guwa ga na knawa whai omnis walasye omness na weal.  
Rrha i ga knawa whai omnis walasye omness eterne vonn._**

He blinked. What does he mean? Isn't he, along with his fellow Fonon mates created Auldrant? How come he didn't know about life? Was he just being a hypocrite?

**_Rrha ki ra enter sphilar walasye walaka whou vonn.  
Rrha ki ra parge sphilar walasye werlwe whou vonn.  
Vonn? Vit vonn. Walaka vonn. Handeres vonn.  
Was yea ra reen walasye.._**

The atmosphere had changed all of sudden. The Rinkernator was shrouded with light. The breeze that blow on Ar Ciel became very relaxing. People didn't notice it and kept on with their lives, though they enjoyed it even more now…

**_Yanje reen mea zash  
Was apea ra accrroad wael yosyua wart._**

The young Virus closed his eyes again. A happy smile stole on his lips. It amazed him how such simple song could brought a pure feelings like this to him. He remembered about the Hymns that his Mother crafted long time ago…it made him feeling really nostalgic.

**_En layse; Was yea ra accrroad layse yasra..  
En sasye; Was yea ra accrroad sasya harton.._**

Ayatane then rose to his feet, and for unknown reason, hugging Lorelai from behind, made the hugged person stopped his song for awhile before continued singing. He didn't know why he did that. He just had this urge to embrace that person. Perhaps it was because he admired how he kept doing his work in Auldrant, without complaining even once.

**_Walaka ween lir oz lirle..  
Fandel walasye cexm mea en fowrlle..  
100 lonfa oz xevxl linen zash en nyasri.._**

It was then, when the song was about to end, Lorelai turned around to face Ayatane. While the young knight was a bit surprised from the sudden action, the older male made a suprising move. He landed a quick kiss on his lips, then whispering the last phrase.

**_Yanje reen mea_**

For awhile, they just stood there. Everything had returned normal as the song had stopped. The only thing that wasn't normal was Ayatane's facial expression. He was blushing, though he tried to hide it by covering half of his face with one hand. Lorelai just grinned naughtily, satisfied because he could see another expression of the young Virus.

"W-why did you do that?!" he asked, a bit panic because he knew not how to respond.

"Because I'm glad," Lorelai replied calmly. "You hug me."

"It was just a hug!"

"_Na. _It was because you want to cheer me up. _Ma num ra reen hopb yor._"

Ayatane growled, trying his best to stop his blushing cheeks. "I just admired you…how much you love your world and willing to devote yourself to its best."

"Yes. That's exactly why I'm happy!"

"…Silly."

"Hey, I was being sincere to you, so—"

His ramblings was stopped, because when their lips connected once again, he was so surprised he couldn't find his voice. Ayatane turned around, desperately trying to hide his reddening face, which color now in comparison with his armor. Lorelai touched his lips, before smiling widely and hugged the younger male's arm.

"Waaakh!"

"_Infel yor, _Ayatane! _Was yea ra melenas yor! Yanje melenas yor!_"

"Stop confessing in Hymmnos!"

* * *

Weird, I know *roll eyes* Anyway, here's some translations:

**Healer of Souls – Summer translations**

Walk into the light of Summer...  
Many people come to me for comfort..  
100 souls of despair speak their pain and sadness..  
And I listen, feeling sad..

I'm very sad not knowing why do life travel in such pain.  
I'm very angry not knowing why do everyone live in unhappiness.  
In this absolute impatience I want to know why everyone lives in eternal darkness.

I'm concentrating absolutely in entering the minds of the people who walk in darkness.  
I'm concentrating absolutely in freeing the minds of the people who cry in darkness.  
The darkness? I've seen it. I walked that darkness. I beat the darkness.  
I hear the people..

I will always listen to pain..  
I give them the delightful words of comfort.

For the boys; I am very happy to give boys kindness..  
For the girls; I am delighted in giving them my love..

Walk into the light of Summer..  
Many people come to me for comfort..  
100 souls of despair speak their pain and sadness..

I will always listen.

**Lorelai's quotes:**

"_Na…Ma num ra reen hopb yor._" – "No…I can hear your heart."

"_Infel yor, _Ayatane! _Was yea ra melenas yor! __Yanje melenas yor!_" – "Thank you, Ayatane! I love you! Love you forever!"


End file.
